Magical Sectionals Script
So for those who were unfortunate enough to miss an episode, here’s what you missed. Ellie and Paige are on good terms now that Ellie apologized. Danielle and Ellie resolved their differences, too, and Ian has finally decided to become friends with his roommates. The glee club has been preparing for Sectionals, and now they’re off to Lexington. But a lot can happen in one weekend… And that’s what you missed on…''The Music Book!'' The luxury bus pulls up in front of a hotel. It’s late at night. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel hop off the bus. The students stumble off, yawning. Ms. Handel: Here we are! Mr. Dominguez: Gather around, Dixie Singers. Tomorrow, we have rehearsals in a room at the high school from 9 to 11 a.m. The afternoon is yours, but in the evening, there’s a dinner with the two other high schools: Frankfurt Preparatory and Brookridge School for Girls. Ms. Handel: Word on the street is that the Boppin’ Belles from Brookridge will be our main competitors. Mr. Dominguez: But don’t count Frankfurt Prep’s Vocal Run out of the running just yet. The glee club musters a sympathetic laugh. Mr. Dominguez: Okay, I know that was a stupid pun. But seriously, guys, don’t discount any opponent. Now let’s head inside, get checked in, and get some sleep. Gabrielle grabs her phone and ducks into the hall. Trista gives her a curious look. Gabrielle dials an unknown number, and an unfamiliar voice is heard over the phone. Girl: Hello? Gabrielle: It’s me. Girl: Frankly, I’m surprised to hear from you. We haven’t talked in over a week. I thought you’d given up sabotage. Gabrielle: Never. The Dixie Singers need to go down. Girl: Well, what do you want me to do? I hope you have a plan. Gabrielle: Of course I do. I need you to flirt with a guy from my school. His girlfriend is a Dixie Singer, and she has a main solo. If she thinks he’s cheating on her, I’m sure she won’t be on top of her game. Girl: One girl and one song won’t kill your team, not at Sectionals and not if everything else goes well. Gabrielle: I know. But that’s the part I need you to play. My job is to keep another girl from doing her best. Trista pokes her head out the door and raises an eyebrow. Gabrielle: *whispers* Got to go. Let’s rendezvous early tomorrow morning. Text me the location. Gabrielle hangs up and walks toward her twin. Trista: What’s going on? Gabrielle: Nothing. It was just Winston complaining about rooming with Gideon. Trista: Are you dating Winston or something? Gabrielle: Most definitely not. He’s a bit of a spoiled brat sometimes. But he’s my friend. Trista: He likes you. Gabrielle: Yeah right. 'THE MUSIC BOOK ' Winston and Gabrielle are in the elevator, alone. Gabrielle: Are you clear on your part? Winston: Yup. Gabrielle: But first we’re meeting her as soon as we get to Brookridge. We have fifteen minutes before rehearsal. Then I think we’re expected to come back here for the afternoon, but for phase one, we need to be at the school. Winston: That’s going to be hard, keeping the other three there. Gabrielle: That’s why you’ll need to act quickly. I’ll stall her, and the guy will want to wait around for her. Don’t worry so much, Winston. The elevator stops at the ground floor, and Gabrielle and Winston step out and join the Dixie Singers. The camera follows Gabrielle’s gaze to Miles, who is watching Ellie and Gideon. Gabrielle: I must admit, this is going to be a lot of fun. Gabrielle and Winston quietly race through half-lit school hallways. Winston: Where are we going? Your glee club is going to wonder soon where we are. Gabrielle: I’m just following her directions. She stops at closed double doors. Gabrielle: This is it—the library. Winston follows Gabrielle through the library. It’s unlit, except for large windows. Gabrielle: *whispers* That’s her. Gabrielle points to a girl sitting at a table. Her face is covered by shadows, so her features aren’t revealed until Winston and Gabrielle draw closer and sit down. Julie: Good to see you could make it. Gabrielle: Likewise. Julie, this is Winston Davies, my partner-in-crime. Winston, this is Julie Watson, the Boppin’ Belles’ captain. Julie: Let’s get right to it. I want my team to win. You want yours to lose. How are we going to make this happen? Winston: I’m sure Gabrielle told you your job. Just get the boy alone, flirt with him, kiss him if you have to. I’ll get the girl there in time to see this all. She’ll be so devastated, she won’t perform well. Julie: And this will be done tomorrow right after my team finishes, right? Gabrielle: Correct. That way she’s the most shaken up. Julie: The timing is going to be difficult. But I believe it can be done. There’s a ten-minute intermission between our two teams’ performances. Gabrielle: Then there should be no problem. Julie: Now what are you two planning to do? I know you mentioned you had another plan, Gabrielle. Gabrielle: Hmm. Julie: Well? Winston: Oh, just tell her. Gabrielle: Fine. There’s another girl with a solo. She loves her boyfriend more than anything, and he loves her deeply, too. Her ex is a Dixie Singer as well, and he’s wanted to win her back for some time. We’re going to play that to our advantage. Julie: Quite…diabolical. I like it. Let me know how your part goes. And of course you’ll see the results of mine. Winston: *checks his watch* We’d better go, Gabrielle. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel are sure to start wondering soon. Gabrielle: We’ll see you later, Julie. Julie: I’d wish you good luck, but you’re the type of people who won’t need it. Gabrielle and Winston smile. Gabrielle and Winston stand outside a practice room. Vocal Run is inside, singing. Vocal Run girls: Someday my prince will come '' ''Someday we’ll meet again '' ''And away to his castle we’ll go '' ''To be happy forever, I know '' '' '' ''Vocal Run guys: Someday when spring is here '' ''We’ll find our love anew '' '' '' ''Vocal Run girls: And the birds will sing '' ''And wedding bells will ring '' ''Someday when my dreams come true. '' '' '' Gabrielle: Eh, I don’t worry about them. They’re not spectacular. Winston: They’re not still in the running. Gabrielle: Okay, that wasn’t funny when Mr. Dom said it. It’s even less funny now. Winston: Whatever. Gabrielle: Go get Miles. I’ll hunt down Ellie and Gideon and stall them. Make sure you send the text, or even get Miles to send it. Winston: Will do. We’ve got this, Gabrielle. Gabrielle: I know we do. Gabrielle is standing with Ellie and Gideon. Ellie’s phone buzzes. She reads the text and bites her lip. Ellie: Um, I’ll be right back. If Mr. Dom comes looking for me, stall him, okay? I don’t want to be stuck here for the rest of the afternoon. Gideon: Our last bus back to the hotel leaves in fifteen minutes, so hurry, Ells! Ellie: I will. Ellie hurries off. Gideon and Gabrielle stand there awkwardly. Then Gabrielle’s phone rings. Gabrielle: Hey, Winston, what’s up?... Um…yeah, I’m with Gideon… Oh, no… Do you think that’s a good idea?... Okay… Yeah, we’ll be right there. Gideon: What’s going on? Gabrielle: I think it’s best if you come with me. Gideon and Gabrielle walk down the hall to where Winston is standing. Winston: I’m sorry to have to do this, Gideon, but… Gabrielle: We thought you had a right to know. Gideon: What’s going on? Winston: *points to the window on a closed door* Look in there. Gideon peers into the window. He turns pale. The camera zooms into the room. Miles is kissing Ellie up against a wall, and she isn’t pushing him away. Gideon yanks open the door and storms in. Winston subtly high-fives Gabrielle. Gabrielle: And our work here is done. Winston: But let’s hang around and watch this thing explode. Gideon pulls Miles off of Ellie. Gideon: What the hell is going on here? Ellie: Gideon, I swear, it’s not what it looks like. Gideon: Really? Then let me explain what I saw, and you tell me if it’s something different. You and Miles were making out, and you weren’t even attempting to make him stop. I could understand him forcing himself on you, but I trusted you, Ellie! You swore that nothing was going on with you two and I had nothing to worry about. Ellie: I was telling the truth, Gideon! Gideon: Yeah, it sure looks like that. Ellie: You know how much I hate Miles. Why would I cheat with him? Gideon: Can I see your phone, Ellie? Ellie: *pulls it out* Of course…why? Gideon sorts through the texts. He clicks on one and points to it. Gideon: Miles asked you to meet him here. What else but a secret rendezvous would be the reason for this meeting? Ellie: I didn’t know what he wanted, Gideon, but I was curious so I came. Before I could react, he’d shut the door, pushed me up against the wall, and was shoving his tongue down my throat. Gabrielle: *whispers* Ew. Gideon: So why didn’t you push him away? Ellie: I tried! Gideon: I just can’t believe you’d cheat on me with ''him. Miles: What can I say? I guess my charms finally did their job. Ellie: Why do you believe it if you claim you can’t? Please, Gideon, I would never cheat on you. Not after what Miles did to me. Gideon: I’ve suspected it for awhile, Ellie. We’re done. Gideon turns and stalks out of the room. Ellie’s eyes fill with tears. She shoves Miles and runs out of the room. Gabrielle high-fives Winston. Winston: Mission accomplished. Gabrielle: Phase one is complete. The Dixie Singers file into the hallway behind the auditorium. Vocal Run can be heard singing. The Boppin’ Belles are seen through an open door; they are standing in the wings. Ellie’s eyes are red. Danielle, Paige, Trista, and Jessica are shielding her from everyone else. Ms. Handel: *in a low voice* Are you able to perform, Ellie? Ellie nods and sniffles. Ellie: Yes, I’ll be fine by then. I’m not letting the Dixie Singers down. Gabrielle frowns. Ellie glares at Miles. Danielle: *whispers* Have you tried talking to Gideon since yesterday? Ellie: He just walks away or won’t answer my calls. Devin: I could always try to talk some sense into him, Ellie. Danielle: Erm, I’m not sure that would be the smartest idea. Trista: Oh, what now? Danielle: Well before we became friends, Ellie, I might’ve suggested on several occasions to Gideon that you were cheating on him with Devin. He didn’t believe me then, but now… Ellie: Fabulous. If Devin tried to talk to Gideon now, he’d probably believe I was cheating with Devin, too. Paige: Just in case it wasn’t clear, most of us hate you, Miles. Mr. Dominguez: Guys, this discord isn’t getting us anywhere! If you let something like this tear you apart, there’s no way the Dixie Singers will win Sectionals. Ellie: As upset as I am, I can’t let myself be the reason we lose. Come on, Dixie Singers, let’s rally. The camera zooms in on Julie and the Boppin’ Belles. They’re frowning and crossing their arms. Julie: This isn’t going as planned. Boppin’ Belle #1: What about phase two? Julie: Oh, that’s coming. But I can’t trust Winston and Gabrielle’s plan anymore. I’ll have to take matters into my own hands. Boppin’ Belle #2: Later, Julie. We’re on in thirty seconds. Vocal Run heads offstage, and the lights dim. The Boppin’ Belles hurry onstage, and music starts. ''Boppin’ Belles: Oh, oh, oh '' ''It’s magic, you know '' ''Never believe it’s not so '' ''It’s magic, you know '' ''Never believe, it’s not so '' '' '' ''Never been awake '' ''Never seen a day break '' ''Leaning on my pillow in the morning '' ''Lazy day in bed '' ''Music in my head '' ''Crazy music playing in the morning light '' '' '' ''I love my sunny day '' ''Dream of far away '' ''Dreaming on my pillow in the morning '' ''Never been awake '' ''Never seen a day break '' ''Leaning on my pillow in the morning light '' '' '' ''Oh, oh, oh '' ''It’s magic, you know '' ''Never believe it’s not so '' ''It’s magic, you know '' ''Never believe it’s not so '' '' '' The audience applauds. The music for the next song starts. ''Julie: We were both young when I first saw you '' ''I close my eyes and the flashback starts '' ''I’m standing there on a balcony in the summer air '' '' '' ''See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns '' ''See you make your way through the crowd '' ''And say, “Hello” '' ''Little did I know… '' '' '' ''That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles '' ''And my daddy said, “Stay away from, Juliet” '' ''And I was crying on the staircase '' ''Begging you, “Please don’t go” '' ''And I said… '' '' '' ''Boppin’ Belles: Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone '' ''I’ll be waiting, all that’s left to do is run '' ''You’ll be the prince, and I’ll be the princess '' ''It’s a love story, baby, just say, “Yes.” '' '' '' ''Julie: So I sneak out to the garden to see you '' ''We keep quiet, ‘cause we’re dead if they knew '' ''So close your eyes…escape this town for a little while '' ''Oh, oh. '' '' '' ''‘Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter '' ''And my daddy said, “Stay away from Juliet” '' ''But you were everything to me, '' ''I was begging you, “Please don’t go” '' ''And I said… '' '' '' ''Boppin’ Belles: Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone '' ''I’ll be waiting, all that’s left to do is run '' ''You’ll be the prince, and I’ll be the princess '' ''It’s a love story, baby, just say, “Yes.” '' '' '' ''Romeo, save me, they’re trying to tell me how to feel '' ''This love is difficult but it’s real '' ''Don’t be afraid, we’ll make it out of this mess '' ''It’s a love story, baby, just say, “Yes” '' '' '' ''Julie: Oh, oh '' '' '' ''I got tired of waiting '' ''Wondering if you were ever coming around '' ''My faith in you was fading '' ''When I met you on the outskirts of town '' ''And I said… '' '' '' ''“Romeo, save me, I’ve been feeling so alone '' ''I keep waiting for you but you never come '' ''Is this in my head? I don’t know what to think.” '' ''He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said… '' '' '' ''Boppin’ Belles: “Marry me, Juliet, you’ll never have to be alone '' ''I love you, and that’s all I really know '' ''I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress '' ''It’s a love story, baby, just say, “Yes.” '' '' '' ''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. '' '' '' ''‘Cause we were both young when I first saw you. '' '' '' The audience cheers, and the stage lights go dark. Julie, in the dim lighting, hurries offstage. Neal wanders down the hallway while waiting for intermission to be over. He sees Julie leaning against a wall and stops. Julie pushes off the wall and walks over to him. Julie: You’re Neal, right? Neal: Yeah… Julie: I’m Julie. I’ve heard a lot about you. Neal: Oh. What have you heard? Julie: That you’re a good dancer, and you work hard, and you’re a perfectionist. *steps a bit closer* I’ve also heard you have a girlfriend. Neal: *steps back* Yeah. Her name is Danielle. Julie: That’s what I thought. Now tell me if this is correct. My sources tell me Danielle has been very wrapped up in practicing for Sectionals. Neal: That’s true. Julie: She hasn’t had enough time for you, I’m sure. *licks her lips* Neal: *stares at Julie’s mouth* Yeah. Julie winds her arms around Neal’s neck and pulls him closer. He starts to lean in. Julie quickly pulls away, pushes Neal into a nearby closet, and slams the door. He immediately starts banging on the door. Julie: That’s how you sabotage a rival glee club. She strides off. The Dixie Singers are circled up, getting ready to go onstage. Devin: Where’s Neal? Danielle: He went to the bathroom, I think. But that was ten minutes ago. Ms. Handel: You’re on in five. If Neal isn’t back by then or at least the third number, the Dixie Singers will be disqualified. The entire glee club has to be present. Ellie: Neal has solos in “Belle.” We need him. Devin: I’ll cover for him, if I need to. Jessica: What about the choreography, though? Mr. Dominguez: Wing it, guys. Danielle: If I can’t find him in three minutes, we’ll have to go on without him. Danielle hurries off. The camera follows her through the halls. At the guys’ bathroom, she stops. Danielle: Neal? When there’s no answer, she continues on. Then she hears pounding at the closet door. Neal: Someone, let me out! Danielle: *hurries closer* Neal? Neal: Oh, Danielle, thank goodness. You’ve got to let me out. The Boppin’ Belles’ captain locked me in here. Danielle opens the door. Neal embraces her. Neal: She said she wanted to sabotage our team. We need to get the Belles disqualified. Danielle: Not now! We have less than five minutes to get back to our team before we’re due to go onstage. We’ll take care of it later. Announcer: And now, from Charles Calvin Calhoun Academy in Wilmore, Kentucky, it’s the Dixie Singers! The music starts. Ellie steps onto the softly-lit stage where the other Dixie Singers are gathered in clusters. ''Ellie: Little town, it’s a quiet village '' ''Every day like the one before '' ''Little town full of little people, waking up to say… '' '' '' ''Devin: Bonjour! '' ''Ian: Bonjour! '' ''Gabrielle: Bonjour. '' ''Drew: Bonjour! '' ''Miles: Bonjour! '' '' '' ''Ellie: There goes the baker with his tray like always '' ''The same old bread and rolls to sell '' ''Every morning just the same since the morning that we came '' ''To this poor provincial town '' '' '' ''Neal: Good morning, Belle! '' ''Ellie: Good morning, monsieur! '' ''Neal: Where you off to? '' ''Ellie: The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and— '' ''Neal: That’s nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! '' '' '' ''Dixie Singer girls: Look there, she goes '' ''That girl is strange, no question '' ''Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell? '' '' '' ''Gabrielle Never part of any crowd '' ''Drew: ‘Cause her head’s up on some cloud '' ''Dixie Singers: No denying she’s a funny girl, that Belle '' ''Ellie: There must be more than this provincial life. '' '' '' ''Dixie Singer boys: Look there, she goes '' ''That girl is so peculiar '' ''I wonder if she’s feeling well '' ''Dixie Singer girls: With a dreamy far-off look '' ''Dixie Singer boys: And her nose stuck in a book '' ''Dixie Singers: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle! '' '' '' ''Ellie: Oh, isn’t this amazing? '' ''It’s my favorite part '' ''Because you’ll see '' ''Here’s where she meets Prince Charming '' ''But she won’t discover that it’s him ‘til chapter three. '' '' '' ''Jessica: Now it’s no wonder that her name means beauty '' ''Her looks have got not parallel '' ''Devin: But behind that fair façade, I’m afraid she’s rather odd '' ''Very different from the rest of us '' ''Dixie Singers: She’s nothing like the rest of us '' ''Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle. '' '' '' ''Mark: She’s the one! The lucky girl I’m going to marry! '' ''Connor: But she’s— '' ''Mark: The most beautiful girl in town. That makes her the best. And don’t I deserve the best? '' ''Connor: Well of course, I mean you do, but, uh… '' '' '' ''Mark: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her '' ''I said she’s gorgeous and I fell. '' ''Here in town, there is only she '' ''Who is as beautiful as me. '' ''So I’m making plans to woo and marry Belle. '' '' '' ''Dixie Singer girls: Look there he goes, isn’t he dreamy? '' ''Monsieur Gaston, oh he’s so cute! '' ''Be still, my heart! '' ''I’m hardly breathing; '' ''He’s such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute! '' '' '' ''Ellie: There must be more than this provincial life! '' ''Mark: Just watch, I’m going to make Belle my wife! '' '' '' ''Dixie Singers: Look there she goes '' ''The girl is strange but special '' ''A most peculiar mademoiselle '' ''Dixie Singer girls: It’s a pity and a sin '' ''Dixie Singer boys: She doesn’t quite fit in '' ''Dixie Singers; ‘Cause she really is a funny girl '' ''A beauty but a funny girl '' ''She really is a funny girl '' ''That Belle! '' '' '' The audience applauds as the lights go dim. When they come back up, Paige and Trista are the only Dixie Singers onstage. ''Trista: Cinderella’s on her bedroom floor '' ''She’s got a '' ''Crush on the guy at the liquor store '' ''‘Cause Mr. Charming don’t come home anymore '' ''And she forgets why she came here '' ''Sleeping Beauty’s in a foul mood '' ''For shame, she says '' ''None for you, dear prince, I’m tired today '' ''I’d rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming '' '' '' ''Trista and Paige: ‘Cause I don’t care for your fairytale '' ''You’re so worried about the maiden, though you know '' ''She’s only waiting on the next best thing '' '' '' ''Paige: Snow White is doing dishes again ‘cause '' ''What else can you do '' ''With seven itty-bitty men? '' ''Sends them to bed and calls up a friend '' ''Says will you meet me at midnight? '' ''The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair, says '' ''Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair '' ''I’ll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows '' '' '' ''Trista and Paige: ‘Cause I don’t care for your fairytale '' ''You’re so worried about the maiden, though you know '' ''She’s only waiting on the next best thing '' '' '' ''Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom '' ''Man made up a story, said that I should believe him '' ''Go and tell your white knight that he’s handsome in hindsight '' ''But I don’t want the next best thing '' ''So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls ‘round me '' ''Can’t take no more of your fairytale love '' '' '' ''I don’t care '' ''I don’t care '' ''Worry ‘bout the maiden, though you know '' ''She’s only waiting '' ''Spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation '' ''But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending '' ''‘Cause I don’t want the next best thing '' ''No, no, I don’t want the next best thing '' '' '' The lights go down again, and the audience cheers. The remaining Dixie Singers come back onstage and the lights go up as the music starts. ''Danielle: There I was again tonight '' ''Forcing laughter, faking smiles '' ''Same old tire lonely place '' '' '' ''Walls of insincerity '' ''Shifting eyes and vacancy '' ''Vanished when I saw your face '' '' '' ''Dixie Singers: All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you '' '' '' ''Danielle: Your eyes whispered, “Have we met?” '' ''Across the room your silhouette '' ''Starts to make its way to me '' ''The playful conversation starts '' ''Counter all your quick remarks '' ''Like passing notes in secrecy '' '' '' ''Dixie Singers: And it was enchanting to meet you '' ''All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you '' '' '' ''This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go '' ''I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home '' ''I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew '' ''I was enchanted to meet you '' '' '' ''Danielle: The lingering question kept me up '' ''2 AM, who do you love? '' ''I wonder ‘til I’m wide awake '' ''And now I’m pacing back and forth '' ''Wishing you were at my door '' ''I’d open up and you would say, “Hey, '' ''It was enchanting to meet you, '' ''All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.” '' '' '' ''Dixie Singers: This night is flawless, don’t you let it go '' ''I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone '' ''I’ll spend forever, wondering if you knew '' ''I was enchanted to meet you '' '' '' ''Danielle: This is me praying that '' ''This was the very first page '' ''Not where the storyline ends '' ''My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again '' ''These are the words I held back '' ''As I was leaving too soon '' ''I was enchanted to meet you '' '' '' ''Dixie Singers: Please don’t be in love with someone else '' ''Please don’t have somebody waiting on you '' ''Please don’t be in love with someone else '' ''Please don’t have somebody waiting on you '' '' '' ''This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go '' ''I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home '' ''I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew '' ''This night is flawless, don’t you let it go '' ''I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone '' ''I’ll spend forever, wondering if you knew '' ''I was enchanted to meet you '' '' '' ''Please don’t be in love with someone else '' ''Please don’t have somebody waiting on you '' '' '' The audience cheers. The Dixie Singers bow and head offstage once the lights go down. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel high-five and hug their students. Then the glee club circles up to wait for the results. The announcer steps onstage. The three glee clubs wait in separate huddles upstage. Announcer: Third place goes to…Vocal Run! A student from Vocal Run steps up to accept the trophy. The Dixie Singers hold hands. A couple shut their eyes tight. Announcer: And the winner of the 2013 Kentucky Sectionals is…the Dixie Singers! The Dixie Singers explode with cheers and deluge forward to get their trophy. They celebrate at the front of the stage as the audience cheers. Ellie hoists the trophy in the air with Devin. She catches a glimpse of Gideon in the audience. Her eyes fill with tears, but she blinks them away and goes back to celebrating with the Dixie Singers. Screen goes to black.